macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 67th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 1993 (Full and Complete with Commercials) Character Balloons (Bold is new Balloons) *'Beethoven The Dog (To Promote Beethoven 2 (1993 Film)) - First Time' *Big Bird - 6th Time *Snoopy & Woodstock - 7th Time *Bart Simpson (Ripped his shirt by streetlight) - 4th Time *Garfield - 10th Time *The Pink Panther - 6th Time *Smokey Bear (Comeback Balloon/Return Since 1981/In Honor Of Smokey's 50th Birthday, Retired) - 16th and last Time *'Sonic the Hedgehog (First Video Game Character in Parade History/Not Seen Due to Accident/footage from its test run was shown, Videotape Footage from Balloon Rehearsal) - First Time' *Ronald McDonald (Comeback Balloon, Return Since 1990) - 7th Time *Woody Woodpecker (Low to the Ground and Ripped by Stomach) - 12th Time *'Rex (Not Seen Partially Due to Accident/footage from its test run was shown/ Videotape Footage from Balloon Rehearsal/Retired, To Promote We're Back A Dinosaur's Story) - First and only Time' *'Izzy - First Time' *Spider-Man - 7th Time *Quik Bunny - 6th Time *Clifford the Big Red Dog - 4th Time *Snuggle Bear - 7th Time Novelty Balloons (Bold for new balloons) *Ice Cream Cone *Macy's White Stars *Pumpkins *ABC Bouncing Balls *Snowflakes Stars *'Wiggle Worm' *Circus Balls *Macy's White Stars #2 *Macy's Sports: Basketball, Football, and Baseball *Christmas Balls Falloons (Bold for new falloons) *Humpty Dumpty - 8th Time *Giant Baseball and Mitt (Retired) - 3rd Time *'Unknown Character (It looks like a Jester, a Jack-in-a-Box with a green hat, and looks colorful, Wasn't Mention by the Host due to Commerical Break) - First Time' *'Little Drummer Boy - First Time' Hosts *Willard Scott *Katie Couric Broadway Musicals *Kiss of the Spider-Woman *Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat *She Loves Me *My Fair Lady *The Who's Tommy Floats (Bold for new floats) * Tom Turkey (Updated) * Native Spirit * Cornucopia * Doodlebug (retired) * Mother Duck (Wasn't Mentioned by the Host) *Western Town * Fruit Juice Valley * Rocking Lobster * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * Statue of Liberty * Daily News Big Apple * Mike Miller Stars on Parade * Rocking Lion * Cinderella's Carriage * Dragon Tales (Based on some books, and not to be confused with the PBS Kids Show) * Watering Can * Rocket Car * American Movie Classics Hollywood Express Train * Sleepy Times (retired) * Wendy's Home for the Holiday's * Rocking Horse * Circus Wagon * Santa's Sleigh Performers *Jonathan Brandis *Leslie Charleson *Ruth Buzzi *Melissa Errico *Christian Hoff *Ronald McDonald (Along with the Marching Band) *Dave Thomas *Kathryn Zaremba *Bill Clinton and Hilary Clinton *Sheri Lewis and Lamb Chop *Donnie Kehr *Crista Moore *Jo Anne Worley *John Jacobson *Arte Jacobson *Spider-Man *Raffi *Stevie Wonder *Kelsey Grammer *Alan Sues *Anthony Barrile *Harve Presnell *Debbie Reynolds *Elayne Boosler *Michael Cerveris *George Dvorsky Performer Groups *America Sings *Mike Miller Dance Team *NCA Cheerleaders Marching Bands NBC Commercials (KIEM- TV Channel 3 - Eureka, California) Commercial Break #1 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Children) #1 *Fisher Price Dream Doll House #1 *Wendy's (Christmas Friends) #1 Commercial Break #2 *1-800 Collect (O.J. Simpson's Mom) #1 *Post Raisin Bran *America's Dairy Farmers National Dairy Board *Bathroom Duck *NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone #1 Commercial Break #3 *Black & Decker Shell Baker #1 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Adults) #2 *Geronimo An American Legend Commercial Break #4 *NBC Sunday Back to Bonanza & Bonanza The Return #1 *Sun, Rain, Time #1 *McMahan's Furniture #1 *Payless Drug Stores "Morning Madness This Friday" *KIEM - TV Channel 3 ID "Serving Carlotta & Hydesville" #1 Commercial Break #5 *Wendy's (Christmas Party) #2 *AT&T 1-800 Collect (Who Do You Call For The Holiday's) #2 *Olympus "Never Miss another O" #1 Commercial Break #6 *MCI Friend's and Family #1 *Home Alone 2 on Video #1 *Toyota Camry Coupe *Discover Card "The Big Payback $5 Million Sweepstakes" #1 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Elderly) #3 Commercial Break #7 *We're Back A Dinosaur's Story TV Spot *Fisher Price Perfect Shot "A Kid's Camera" #2 *Diamond Shelled Walnuts #1 *DeBeers The Diamond Anniversary Band "A Diamond is Forever" Commercial Break #8 *NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone and Mariah Carey *Globe Imports *Daly's Sale *The Oprah Winfrey Show "Following NFL Football Thanksgiving Day on Channel 3" *KIEM - TV Channel 3 ID "Serving Crescent City" #2 Commercial Break #9 *1-800 Collect (Collage) #3 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Children) #4 *Wendy's (Christmas Friends) #3 *NBC Friday Night Mystery Larry Hagman in Staying Afloat Commercial Break #10 *Triples *The New Norelco Razors "Our Closest Shave Ever" #1 *Josh and S.A.M TV Spot *AT&T 1-800 Collect (Who Do You Call For The Holiday's) #4 *Today Show "Tomorrow on Today" Commercial Break #11 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Adults) #5 *Fisher Price Flip Track & Road Set #3 *Pepperidge Farm Hearty Beef Gravy *NBC Friday This is Your Life Commercial Break #12 *Miracle On 34th Street (1947) "Exclusive Colorized Version" On Video *Alka-Seltzer "Feel Better Fast" *Olympus "Never Miss another O" #2 Commercial Break #13 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Elderly) #6 *Kellogg's Raisin Bran *Free Willy & Dennis the Menace on VHS Commercial Break #14 *Wendy's (Christmas Friends) #4 *Black & Decker Shell Baker #2 *Fisher Price Grow to Pro Basketball #4 *MCI Friend's and Family #2 *NBC Thanksgiving Night Mariah Carey Commercial Break #15 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Children) #7 *TV Teddy *Macintosh "It does more, It cost less, It's that simple." *NBC Thanksgiving Night Home Alone #2 Commercial Break #16 *NBC Monday Perry Mason *NBC Tuesday Dateline "Fake Orange Juice Scam" *McMahan's Furniture #2 *Hometown Holidays Eureka *NBC Sunday Back to Bonanza & Bonanza The Return #2 *NBC Weeknights Watch "Cheers right after Jeopardy on Channel 3" Commercial Break #17 *Olympus "Never Miss another O" #3 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Adults) #8 *Cream of Wheat Commercial Break #18 *Fisher Price Tournament Table #5 *The New Norelco Razor (Santa Claus) "Our Closest Shave Ever" #2 *Discover Card "The Big Payback $5 Million Sweepstakes" #2 *Hallmark "The ways to say you care" Commercial Break #19 *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Elderly) #9 *Campbell's Chicken & Broccoli Soup *Home Alone 2 on Video #2 *Wendy's (Christmas Party) #5 Commercial Break #20 *NBC Saturday Empty Nest Nurses *Affordable Frames *Eureka Floor Company *Sun, Rain, Time #2 *KIEM - TV Channel 3 ID "Serving Loleta" #3 Commercial Break #21 *Charge Against Hunger with Stevie Wonder "American Express" *Fisher Price Perfect Shot "A Kid's Camera" #6 *Diamond Shelled Walnuts #2 *1-800 Collect (Wayne Gretzky's Parents) #5 Commercial Break #22 *Wendy's (Christmas Friends) #6 *Beethoven 2nd TV Spot *Cotton Incorporated "The Fabric of Our Lives" (Children) #10 Category:Lineups